I will love you till the end!
by DaniellewuvsCrash
Summary: When the Bandicoot has a baby coming, something happens. Bad happens! What will happen and why? Find out in this story! Rated teen for violence and s. contact!
1. Chapter 1

Danielle looked at her phone. She was expecting a phone call husband, Crash. But with the luck she has, he wouldn't even get the voice mail. Once again, she grabbed the phone and called Crash... no anwser but a recording of his sweet lovely voice.

"Hey itz Crash... leave a message please."

Danielle was getting pissed off. She was actaully thinking about throwing the phone against the wall. She was pregnant and her boo wasn't there.

"Urghhhh! Pick up your fucking phone Crash!"

"Well well well look who i have here. Danielle Willow Bandicoot."

Danielle turned around to see a familiar person. White lab coat black pants yellow gloves yellow skin and a capital N on the forehead.

"I'm here for what my enemy loves the most. You and that devil your going to have"

Danielle woke up in her bed. She was breathless. Why was she having so many nightmares of Cortex trying to hurt her and the baby? When she sat up her bed she rubbed her round stomach. "Everything will be ok" she thought. "Every story has a happy ending."

Danielle got up out of bed and went to the balcony. She started glazing at the sky. Then she started to think about when Crash and she were just friends. Everyday, when they were together they were goofy and didn't give a care about the real world. And they weren't very serious and they are Now with they're relationship. She would have never thought that Crash would be her husband and the father of her first child. But Danielle was very grateful of him and her baby. She was grateful for her new family. Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku (Even know she didn't see him much Due to him not living with him) Everything. She had to admit, she did miss her old family in America. she up and left with Crash and they didn't know where she went or she was married and was pregnant.

Something was touching her waist. She looked at the hands on her waist. And put her hands over the balled fist clutching her thin waist.

"Why are you up so earlier?" Danielle asked.

"I could ask the same" Crash answered.

"Another nightmare!"

"About Cortex hurting you and..." Crash asked

"Yeah. I don't know why I am having different dreams about the same thing." Danielle said.

Then there was a chin laying on her shoulder.

"Do you ever think that Cortex will try to hurt you and our child?"

"I do sometimes. But in these nightmares I'm always trying to get in touch with you for some reason. And Cortex always says I'm here for what my enemy loves the most. You and that little devil you are about to have." Danielle said but when she said the d word, chills went down her spine.

"Now when has there being a time I have let Cortex hurt you?" Crash questioned. "Never. You have never let him hurt me but are you going to be able to take care of two people?" Danielle asked.

Crash rolled his eyes.

- "You and the child will be just fine. I promise that." Crash answered.

Come back to bed when you are ready Danielle. Crash gave her a kiss and went back to bed.

Hmmmmm... Danielle thought.

This was my first chapter of I will love you till the end. Thanks for reading! DaniellewuvsCrash out! Review please! :3


	2. Chapter 2

(Nina is like 5 in my stories. And Neil is her big brother. He is 16. If you don't like that, screw off!)

Enjoy!

The next morning at Cortex's castle.

You idiots! Don't you realize when she has that devil, it gonna have more strength than Crash and Danielle together?

Cortex was fussing at N. Gin, N. Trophy, Dingodile, Nina and Neil Cortex, and Megan.

Neil spoke up. Chill uncle! Have you ever thought about kiddnapping Danielle until she has that monster. Then kill Danielle and brain wash the kid.

Cortex the newspaper beside him, balled it up, and threw it at Neil's head.

That's so idiotodic! Chill Neil. Have you ever thought about Crash busting up in here like he owns the place? And takes over. Did i mention that if you have his daughter/son your going to wish you were in hell already! Cortex responded.

Neil rolled his eyes.

Who says it has to be here?

Docter, I think Neil is on to something. Trophy said.

Cortex looked at Neil and smiled. A devious smile.

Yes, yes, far away from that mongrel. Where he would never look. Another Country perhaps. Maybe Brazil.

Owww... I know where we could go Dr. Cortex! N. Gin answered.

Quiet N. Gin!

Master, let's go to America! I have always wanted to go there! Oh please!

N. Gin made puppy dog eyes. And Cortex took his eyes off Neil.

But, uncle. In love stories I have read, the prince travels everywhere to find his princess. And if Crash loves her that much he would travel like a prince to reseive his princess like love stories! Nina said.

Cortex looked at Nina.

Oh sweety this is no love story at all. These are two paracides we are talking about. And they are going to have a child. But no regular child, its a devil inside a child's body.

What? Nina questioned.

Cortex started to holler at her.

We are going to kill those Bandicoots if it kills me. They are failed project, not real people! They don't have feelings. GET OVER IT!

Dr. Cortex, you are not supposed to yell at Nina when I am around, you know that Megan said!

Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait N. Gin, did you say America Cortex asked.

Master... I did! I think it would be the perfect place to hide Danielle. That bandicoot would never look in America. And if he does, he would not know where to start looking.

Perfect. Yes... yes... America. We could get Megan...

Wait... no no no... I am not capturing Danielle just for her to have that baby and you kill her and torcher the baby... sorry Cortex can't do that! Megan said

YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY OR YOU WILL STARVE FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHEIC LIFE! Cortex anwered. As I was saying... we WILL get megan to kiddnap Danielle tommarrow morning. And we could leave that night.

Megan rolled her eyes.

I mean it Megan! And if you try to escape on the way over there, I will have every single of my minions searching for you. And they can bring you back dead or alive. I had had enough of your disrespect. I am your creator, you do what I say! Cortex told her.

You know what...

Megan got out of her chair.

The Dingo told me everything. You snatched me away from my family three years ago. And brainwashed me. He even showed me the documents. I was subject 413. When you brainwashed me, it worked. I was the one who was supposed to kill Crash and Danielle a few years ago and I refused. And to this day I refuse to kill the innocent. I'm out of here!

Megan started to walk off. Her high black heeled boots clapped the hardwood floor.

Don't you walk off missy.

She turned around and started to laugh.

Your not my daddy!

And walked off.

Ok this was a little short. And most of it was about Megan at the end. Sorry about that. I did not want it to just be about Danielle and crash. It would get boring. Oh, and this is not my best chapter! I can do better and will do better! Please no hate. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Daniellewuvscrash out! Rawwr! :3


End file.
